Greg Ramirez
Greg Ramirez (born Gregory Michael Ramirez; May 21rst, 1988), is a Panamanian Professional Wrestler Best known for his appearances in CWF and WFOW from 2005 until 2010. He is currently Signed to GZWA. He is a Multi-time tag team champion with best friend Keri Cruz collectively known as "INked" and also a former Money in the Bank winner. Background Greg was born May 21rst, 1988 to Michael and Anne Ramirez. CFW (2005-2006) In 2005 Greg began to train with CFW. He made his debut alongside best friend Keri Cruz on the May 4th Episode of CFW. Keri and Greg quickly became a factor in the tag team division with multiple wins over the more experienced teams. At CFW's last PPV "Boiling Point" Greg and Keri now named "INked" would go on to win the titles from Mike Carter & Jet Adkins. Their celebration would be short lived as two weeks later CFW went on to merge with WFW and become the WFOW. WFOW (2006-2008) After the merge Greg and Keri were stripped of the titles but given a guaranteed title shot at the first PPV of the newly joined promotions. INked participated in the "Russian Roulette Tag Team Opener" at WFOW's first ppv "WFW Revenge" on August 10. INked would win the tournament to win the titles just to lose them to The Kings court the following night. Keri's real life girlfriend Chanel started managing INked the same night. At the September PPV "Bad Blood" Chanel teamed with INked when they took on The Kings Cort in a 6 man Mixed tag team match for the WFOW Tag Team Titles. With outside help from Greg, Chanel got the pin fall win over Bleed Nee leading to her team wining The Tag Team Titles. (2008-2009) The team kept the titles up on till Chanel unexpectedly asked for her release in June 2008. INked would lose the titles to The Dudes on the August 1rst episode of WFOW. Keri and Greg split with both finding success as singles competitors. At WFOW's yearly PPV "WFW's Revenge" Greg won the Mr. Money in the Bank during a ladder match. He would later go own to cash in his briefcase unsuccessfully against the WFW Heavyweight champion at the time RB Crunk. (2009-2010) On January 8 returned with Keri as INked to compete as last min entrants in the Russian Roulette Tag team battle Royal for the recently evacuated tag team titles. Greg and Keri out lasted every team to win the titles for the second time. Greg and Keri would continue to hold the titles until their shocking release following an altercation backstage with commissioner Joker GZWA (2013-) It was conformed that Greg had signed a contract with GZWA and was slated to debut alongside Keri during its Riot Control PPV. On May 14 INked made their official debut for GZWA. Keri came out at #3 while Greg came out at #5. Greg and Keri would team together during the match. Following a well placed Low Blow on Genesis by Chanel Rodriguez, Greg and Keri hit their "Pop Lock & Drop it" Finisher laying him out. Greg would get laid out from a steel chair shot from Laura Jackson. As Keri snatches the chair away Laura quickly counters by super kicking the chair into Keri's face then clotheslines him over the top rope eliminating him. Greg would follow soon after however, charging at Laura who would pull the rope down behind her last minute sending Greg out the ring eliminating him in the process. Personal life Ramirez is of Panamanian descent. He is fluent in Spanish. He is an only Child. Greg has a 8 month year old child. Greg was arrested on suspicion of DUI in 2011. He later posted bail which was reported $1,000. The case was later thrown out due to lack of evidence. Greg is real life friends with tag team partner Keri Cruz. The two grew up together. In his free time, Greg enjoys spray painting and tagging. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Mizard Greg '(450 Splash) (2005-) **'G-Rated' (Backbreaker flowed into Russian Legsweep) (2006-) ** Cali Ride (Cattle Mutilation) (2013-) **Suite Life (Russian Legsweep) (2005-2006) Used as signature **G Crush (Sitout Double Underhook Facebuster) (2006-2009) Used as signature *'Signature Moves' **Running Big Boot **German suplex **Spear **Reverse Mat Slam **standing moonsault **Low Dropkick **Suplex Pin **Front Dropkick **Sitout Facebuster **Springboard Dropkick **Single Knee Facebreacker **Leg-feed Enzuigiri **Diving Crossbody **Suicide dive **Spine buster *'Nicknames': **G-Rated *'Managers' **'Chanel Rodriguez' **'Keri Cruz' Theme Songs *"Mama Said Knock You Out" - LL Cool J (CFW-WFOW) (2005-2008) *"Papercut" - Linkin Park (WFOW) (2007-2010) *"Papercut" - Linkin Park (GZWA) (2013-) Championships and Accomplishments *'CWF' **CFW Tag Team Championship 1x (with Keri Cruz as INked) *'WFOW' **WFOW MR. Money in the Bank x1 **WFOW Tag Team Titles 3x (with Keri Cruz as INked) Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1988 Category:Spanish characters Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:GZWA Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:Face Character Category:Tag Team Champions Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Actor Category:American television actors Category:American Actors Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Retired characters Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Rappers into Wrestlers